Little Brothers
by tinkrbell225
Summary: Some people are meant to be brothers


Little Brothers

By Tinkrbell225

NA: Thanks for reading this 

Don, Davie, and Megan came back to the conference room, and they found Colby and Charlie laughing uncountable. Don cleared his throat loudly to get their attention; he had to hold back his own laugher at their look of surprise on their faces. They both sat up straight and tried to look professional, it didn't last long, and both young men erupted in to laughter again. After a couple of moments both Charlie and Colby managed to get them selves under control with only a few stray giggles. Colby smiled sheepishly at his team leader and said:

"Sorry Don, It wont happen again"

Charlie eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

"Its Ok, Did you guys find any new leads?" Don said

"No sorry Don. I'm going to need more data," Charlie said

Don sighed, and thought: this case is going nowhere fast. They all need a break.

"Ok, lets all go home early. We probably just need space, we'll recharged our batters and come back tomorrow"

After he said that he heard a snort from his brother. Don looked at his little brother, and found him trying to muffle his laughter with his hand, and then he looked over at Colby and found him grinning. Don was about to ask what the hell was going on, when Colby asked:

"Hay Charlie, I can give you a ride back to CalSci if you want?"

"Ya, that'd be great"

With that both young men quietly left the room. A moment later you could hear them staling to laugh again. Don looked at Davie and Megan and said:

"What the hell was that all about"?

Both agents just shrugged

Meanwhile in the elevator Colby and Charlie were in tears because they were laughing so hard. They were laughing about Don's big brothering. Colby realized that when Charlie's not working on a case with them Don tends to big brother Colby. They were working with Don most of the morning. When he went to check on Davie and Megan he said:

"Charlie don't work to hard on those numbers and Colby make sure you have something other then coffee"

At the same time both said "

"Yes Don"

Both paused in there work and looked at each other. They realized they both sounded like litter brothers. They looked away from each other before they started laughing. After a moment of pretending to do there work Charlie asked:

"Does he do that a lot to you too?"

Charlie said this with a smile. Colby couldn't help but smile back when he answered:

"Ya, he does. I think it's a big brother thing"

Charlie's smile got bigger when he heard Colby answer and said:

"Oh, how so?"

"Well if you are a couple years younger then a big brother, they automatically assume that you need a big brother to look out for you weather your related or not"

Colby was now grinning, Charlie nodded his head and tried to keep straight faces, with little success. Charlie snorted and Colby snorted soon after. A moment later both were laughing and trying to get their selves under control. When they did get under control Colby said:

"We'd better get back to work before Don comes back and scolds us for being to rutty"

That drew a snot form Charlie, soon both young men tried to get back to work. That didn't last long, both would glace at each other and soon they were laughing again until Don surprised them. They both sat up straight and tried to look professional until they looked at Don. He stood there looking like a disapproving big brother and that set them off again. After a moment they managed to pulled them selves together. Don asks for a report. When they reported that they had nothing new, that caused Don to sigh in a very, put a pon way, which caused Charlie to almost lose it again. He tried to muffle his laughter with his hand but Don heard it anyway. Don looked at Charlie then Colby and Colby know Don was going to ask what was going on so he got them out of there first. They managed to hold it together a little ways down the hall then they stared laughing again. They were in the elevator now, where they finely caught their breath, when Charlie said:

"Don's never going to let this go. Every time I see him he going to ask me what that was all about"

"Ya, he portly will," said Colby with a smile.

"Oh, ya its funny to you, but what am I going to tell him when he asks"

Colby was grinning now and said:

"Just tell him it's a brother thing"

With that both of them were laughing again. Colby thought this is a good start for a friendship

The End 

AN: If you have any good Numb3r quotes send them to me my e-mail is 


End file.
